X-Files: Denial of Fact
by McBain
Summary: What happens when the truth hits too close to home? Mulder delves deeper into the facts behind the conspiracy against him and the x-files and discovers what he has been denying all along, the involement of those he trusts most. *incomplete*
1. Prologue: Sept. 9 2002

September 9, 2002 19:57  
  
The small room was almost completely dark, a slight gray haze, from the grease-smudged window in the far corner, showed only shadows. Fox Mulder holstered his weapon, still warm from being repeatedly fired, and brushed off his grimy hands. He reached up to his face and wiped away the spot of blood that had spattered on his eyebrow, splashed by the third bullet to strike her beautiful face. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the bloody corpse on the ground, noticing the way her red hair hung over the blood-drenched mess that had been her face. In this light it was extremely hard to make out any real features as most lie in shadow. But he could see her bloodied FBI badge hanging from her gray jacket. He begun to slowly walk away from the body towards the steel door on the opposite side of the room, making sure not to step in any of the rather large pools of coagulating blood and brain matter. He turned back only once to whisper, "I loved you Scully, but it needed to be done." And with that he passed through the door into the long corridor, heading for the exit, outside into the sun, where he could think more clearly and determine what to do next. 


	2. Sept. 6 2002

September 6, 2002 08:06  
  
Fox Mulder hastened down the corridor towards Assistant Director Skinner's office. He was glad that the X-files was once again under the control of Walter Skinner, it had been since A.D. Kirsch had been killed in a car accident in early August. He quickened his pace after la quick glance at his watch. He knew that agents Doggett and Reyes would already be in there waiting for his arrival, along with his partner Scully. "Late again," he thought to himself as he opened the door to Skinner's outer office.  
  
"Go right in," said Marla, Skinners secretary, "He's expecting you."  
  
Mulder paused briefly outside Skinner's door, straightening his tie and smoothing out the wrinkles in his jacket. He reached for the doorknob, turned it, and walked in.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Skinner, "late as usual. If it doesn't involve chasing down alien bounty hunters, your never on time are you Mulder?" Mulder grinned noticing the slight smile on Skinners face.  
  
"I guess not." He replied.  
  
A quick glance around the room showed Mulder all he needed to see. Doggett and Reyes were there, watching his banter with Skinner, in amusement. Monica was sitting in the leather armchair, while John leaned against it. He knew about them what they thought no one did, they were in love. He saw the way they looked at each other, noticed the way they talked, even if they didn't fully realize it themselves, Fox Mulder saw their true feelings for each other.  
  
Beside the two of them, in another one of the chairs, was Dana Scully, beautiful Dana, with her flowing red hair, and enchanting green eyes. He had fallen in love with her the first time she walked into his office, and once he had gotten to know her, his love deepened. He had not acted on his feelings for the longest time, until recently that is. He shot Dana a knowing glance and she gave him a very subtle smile, unnoticeable to any but him.  
  
"Late is better than never I guess," said Dogget, "So, lets get this meeting started."  
  
"Have a seat Mulder," Skinner said, "we could be here awhile, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
* * *  
  
10:52  
  
Back down in their dungeon of an office, Mulder and Scully were talking over the events of the nearly three hour-long meeting with Skinner.  
  
"What a load of Shit," said Mulder in anger.  
  
"Come on Mulder, nothing that was said in there was a lie, it was all truth," Scully replied.  
  
"They made me out to be a fucking rogue, a "loose cannon," how can they think its best to shut down the X-files? You were the only one on my side in there Scully, the only one who listened too, or defended me"  
  
"I know I was, but they will not shut down the X-files, and they did not make you out to be all that bad. Some valid points were brought up in there, I mean Mulder, you haven't exactly done everything by the book, and when things go wrong, someone needs to be blamed."  
  
"And that someone is ALWAYS me. The one they blame is always me, me and my X-Files. They don't even care about the people we help anymore, its all politics, politics and their fears of what I have begun to uncover. The fear that I could expose what they have tried so hard to hide. Now the only way they cam continue to hide their truth is to shut us down, shut down all that I, all that we have built."  
  
"You and your conspiracy theories Mulder, if I didn't know you better I would swear you were going crazy. There is no plot against you, no one is out to get you, you just need to start playing by the rules."  
  
She looked up at Mulder as she was speaking, stared into his eyes, seeing in them not his anger at all those that he thought were against him, but his love for her.  
  
"Dana," he said softly, "I love you."  
  
"I know," she replied with a smile, "I love you too." He caressed her cheek gently and kissed her softly. They embraced for quite a time, before moving back apart.  
  
"Well," said Mulder, "we best be getting some actual work done."  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "back to work."  
  
* * *  
  
23:21  
  
Mulder rolled over in his bed, and looked over at his sleeping partner beside him. The bedsheet had slipped down on her body exposing the nipple on her right breast. He leaned over and kissed her passionately on the cheek as he pulled the covers back up over her. He sat up in bed, about to get up to use the washroom, when his cell phone rang in his pants pocket on the floor at the foot of the bed. He got up quickly to answer it, as he did not want to wake Scully. He pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"She is with them." A voice replied gruffly at the other end.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do not trust her, she is one of them."  
  
"Who is this?" Mulder angrily asked the voice, still trying to be quiet so as not to wake Scully. He glanced over at her, sleeping beautifully with a lock of red hair lying across her face.  
  
"Do not trust her." There was a quick *click* and the line went dead. Mulder puzzledly hung up his phone, turned it off and put it back down in his pocket. He got up and walked to the washroom, his mind full of questions. He lied back down next to his "sleeping beauty" kissed her once again on the cheek, and rolled over, thinking about the odd cryptic phone call as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought was of the sweet tender moments that he and Scully had shared that evening, and the making of passionate love. 


	3. Sept. 7 2002: Morning

September 7, 2002: 06:00  
  
The digital alarm clock next to Mulder's bed went off promptly at 6 am, with the sounds of classical music floating to his ears, Mulder awakened. He felt as if something was missing, he looked over and noticed that Scully was no longer beside him. He sat bolt upright in panic. Just then the soft sound of running water floated to him from the bathroom, over the sound of his alarm. He reached over and hit the snooze button to shut it up.  
  
"Scully?" he asked, with the phone call from the night before still prominent in his brain. There was no reply. "Scully?" he asked again, louder this time. Still no reply but the sound of water in the bathroom. "Why is she up so early," he asked himself. It was kind of suspicious after all. He arose from bed, and walked towards his bathroom door. His hand reached out for the knob; he could hear faint sounds of movement from within. He turned the knob in his hand, as he opened the door, a cloud of steam rushed out to great him. He looked inside and saw Scully quickly close his medicine cabinet and she turned around almost panicked. She was naked except for a towel wrapped around her head, and freshly showered. In her mouth was a toothbrush, one that she had left at his house for such occasions.  
  
"Good morning," she mumbled, through a mouthful of toothpaste, "your up early."  
  
"As are you," Mulder replied, as he looked over her glistening naked body.  
  
"Indeed I am, I woke up and I didn't want to wake you so I crept in here to take a shower."  
  
"Well I'm awake now," he said as he stepped closer to her and caressed her thigh.  
  
"I have to go, that's why I got up early to shower, I have to go see my brother, he's passing through town, we're meeting for breakfast to catch up."  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll let you finish then." Mulder exited the bathroom and walked aver to his closet, pulling out a comfortable t-shirt and some old jeans. As he was getting dressed Scully came out of the bathroom, now adorning her silky black bra and panties. She walked aver to the bed and picked up her clothes from the day before and started to dress.  
  
"Sorry I have to leave so soon," she said, "I guess I forgot to tell you about this earlier."  
  
"It's no big deal," Mulder replied, "Its your brother you have to go see him."  
  
"Yeah." They finished dressing and Scully was preparing to leave. Mulder was still thinking about the call the night before. In fact he was contemplating telling her about it.  
  
"Is something wrong Fox?" she asked him cautiously, "you seem somewhat distant, upset almost."  
  
"No, no its nothing," he replied, "Just ..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I got this strange phone call on my cell last night, after you were asleep. I answered it and there was a man with a rough voice, he said 'Do not trust her, she is one of them' when I asked who it was and what he meant, he hung up."  
  
"That's odd," replied Scully followed by an awkward laugh.  
  
"I don't know why, but I know he was talking about you, I don't understand why though, or what he meant."  
  
"I doubt it was about me, it was probably a wrong number, and even if the call was for you, it was probably about one of our cases," replied Scully with a slight touch of nervousness in her voice that Mulder knew only he could sense.  
  
"Yeah, probably" he said.  
  
"Well, I really need to get going now," replied Dana, as she pulled on her jacket, "I'll see you later Fox."  
  
"Bye," he said, kissing her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Mulder closed the door behind her, knowing that something wasn't right. What had the phone call been about, and why had Scully seemed so nervous when he brought it up? Could she possibly have something to hide? And what was she doing before he got up, how long had she been up? His mind raced with questions but no answers came. He walked back into his bedroom, catching his reflection in the bathroom mirror through the open door. Looking at himself he remembered. The medicine cabinet. What had she been looking for? He walked into the bathroom, and opened the cabinet. Everything seemed the same, Tylenol, Band-Aids, shaving cream, razor, a couple extra bars of soap, nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing she could have needed. So what had she been doing? He could see nothing different, so he closed the cabinet. As he was swinging it closed he caught a metallic glint on the back of the door by the bottom hinge. He opened the cabinet again, and looked closer. On the hinge, pressed way into the crack was a small metallic rod. He poked at it with his finger and managed to pry it off. It fell into the sink, but he managed to stop it before it went down the drain. He picked it up and inspected it closely, it looked familiar, something he had seen before. It all clicked together in his mind. A bug.a listening device.planted there. by Scully? It couldn't be, but it was, somehow he knew it to be true, it had to have been her, it was no coincidence that he had walked in there and startled her looking in his medicine cabinet. She had been planting a bug. As the thought of Scully lying to him crossed his mind, so did another, was there more bugs? If so, how long had they been there, and what had they heard? With that Mulder dashed out of the bathroom and began his frantic search, to confirm his suspicions and discover the betrayal, of love. 


End file.
